


I Wrote You A Letter

by asexualjuliet



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen, Hella spoilers again if you’re Mary, Letters, Me?? writing about Bright Abbott again? yeah., Other than that it’s all G-rated tho, Swearing, for everyone who follows me for ST/AtLA content i’m so sorry but 2002 chris pratt has my heart, mentions of Hannah Rogers/Bright Abbott, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Ephram,You never called me from your new phone, and Delia tracked me down to give me this address, so I figure I owe it to her to write to you. Apologies in advance. I’m pretty sure I failed third grade “friendly letter-writing...”Delia stops by and Bright writes a letter.
Relationships: Bright Abbott & Delia Brown, Bright Abbott & Ephram Brown
Kudos: 1





	I Wrote You A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuhhhhh if anyone’s reading this I wrote it for one (1) reason and that’s because I have a big stupid crush on Bright Abbott lmao
> 
> I didn’t write this as Ephram/Bright, Bright is just... so ridiculously heterosexual to me, but feel free to read it as ship if that’s your thing.
> 
> (If you read this as Bright/Delia, however, I will steal your fucking kneecaps. That’s nasty. Please don’t do that).
> 
> Title from “The I Love You Song” from The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_ Ephram Brown _

_ Antico Spedale del Bigallo _

_ Via Bigallo e Apparita _

_ 14 Bango a Ripoli _

The words are written on pink floral stationary, in neat little purple letters. Delia had stopped by to drop it off the other day. 

“Hi,” she’d said, as soon as Bright had opened the door, “this is for you.”

The piece of paper was folded in half, Bright’s name written neatly in purple gel pen on the outside. 

“How do you know where I live?” he asked, still slightly confused as to why and how Ephram’s kid sister was on his front step when Ephram himself hadn’t been bothered to contact him anytime during the last two months. 

“I asked Amy,” she said, still holding out the pink paper. “Are you going to take this or not?”

Bright took it and opened it. He recognized the words  _ Ephram Brown,  _ but the rest of it was definitely not in English. 

“I don’t know how to read this,” he said, after an awkward pause. Delia rolled her eyes. 

“It’s Ephram’s address in Italy,” she said. “Y’know, in case you wanted to send a letter or something. He only writes to me as much as he does because I made him pinky promise, so I’m guessing he hasn’t gotten around to sending you anything.”

“That was smart of you,” Bright said, and Delia flashed him a smile. “Uh, thanks, Delia.”

“You’re welcome!” she said. “I’m leaving for camp next week, but I’ll see you at the wedding!”

“You too, kid.”

She turned around, started to walk away. 

“I like your bangs,” Bright added as an afterthought, mainly just to get her to turn around and give him that smile again, and it worked like a charm. 

“Thank you!” she said, a huge smile lighting up her face. “Bye, Bright.”

“Bye, Delia.”

The pink piece of paper has been sitting on the kitchen counter for a week, one of very few items in the apartment that isn’t buried in a cardboard box somewhere, along with an ECC course catalogue, a photo of him and Colin, and enough clothes to last him at least until the end of the week, probably. 

Bright opens it again, uses his finger to trace the line exactly midway up the page where he’s sure Delia had taken the time to carefully crease the paper exactly to her liking. 

_ Ephram Brown _

_ Antico Spedale del Bigallo _

_ Via Bigallo e Apparita _

_ 14 Bango a Ripoli _

Bright’s always been shit at writing letters. He’s always been shit at writing, period. It’s like he knows what he wants to say, but he can’t make the words leave his brain, might not even know the right words to put his thoughts into writing. 

He kind of wants to write to Ephram, though. 

Ephram’s… kind of his only friend now that he comes to think of it. Amy’s his little sister, Colin’s six feet under, and who knows what he and Hannah are? Contrary to what his reputation as prom king might imply, Bright’s definitely not the most popular kid in school anymore. With Ephram in Europe, he genuinely thinks Delia Brown might be his closest friend who’s not dead, part of his immediate family, or his maybe-girlfriend.

And, hell, he misses Ephram. Misses shooting hoops in the front yard with Ephram just sitting back and watching, misses the way Ephram just stares at him when he makes some dumbass comment, not willing to dignify Bright’s stupidity with a response. He almost misses the way Ephram never used to shut the fuck up about Madison.

(Almost).

Grandma Edna always said he was soft, and Bright’s not denying that as he sits down to write a deadass pencil-and-paper letter to his best friend. 

_ Dear, Ephram _

Shit, does the comma go after the Dear or after the Ephram?

_ Dear Ephram, _

Yeah, that’s better. Except Ephram’s his bro, and he feels fucking stupid addressing the letter with  _ Dear Ephram. _

_ Hi, Ephram,  _ he writes. No. 

_ Hey, dude.  _ Nope. 

_ Hey, what’s up?  _ Why the fuck is Bright so bad at writing letters?

_ Ephram,  _ he eventually settles on.  _ How are you? _

Bright erases that before he even finishes writing it. He sighs. 

_ You never called me from your new phone, and Delia tracked me down to give me this address, so I figure I owe it to her to write to you. Apologies in advance. I’m pretty sure I failed third grade “friendly letter-writing…” _

-

The envelope is addressed in messy handwriting,  _ Ephram Brown  _ scrawled across it in pencil. Both the fact that even his little sister knows that you’re not supposed to address letters in pencil and the return address in the top left corner tip him off as to the identity of the sender. 

_ Bright Abbott _

_ 274 Wyatt Place, Apt 2H _

_ Everwood, CO 80463 _

Ephram smiles. Bright must have finally found an apartment. He sits down and opens the envelope. 

_ Ephram, _

_ You never called me from your new phone, and Delia tracked me down to give me this address, so I figure I owe it to her to write to you. Apologies in advance. I’m pretty sure I failed third grade “friendly letter-writing.” _

_ Life here is good. Grandma and Irv are renewing their vows. Mom’s surgery went well and she’s doing better. Amy’s going to A&M instead of Princeton so she can help out at home. I found an awesome apartment. Nina and Dr. Jake are opening up a new restaurant where Mama Joy’s used to be. I’ve signed up for a few courses at ECC. Hannah and Topher broke up.  _

_ Are you doing that dumbass “I told you so” smile? Cut it the fuck out.  _

_ Hannah and I kissed. She sent me a few postcards from the cruise she’s on. I think I’d rather die than go on a cruise.  _

_ Dude, I know you’re still doing that fucking smile. You’re terrible.  _

_ Delia and your dad are doing well. If the topic of your dad is off-limits, my bad, but Delia seems happy. She got bangs. That’s not important, but it’s probably important to her. _

_ Not to be soft or have emotions or whatever, but I miss you, dude. There’s always room on my couch for you to stay if you ever consider coming back.  _

_ (Well, not yet. The couch is coming next week. But once it comes, you’re welcome to crash here anytime). _

_ Hope you’re having fun finding yourself or some shit? I can’t quite remember the reasoning behind you fucking off to Italy.  _

_ I’m kidding, man. Mostly.  _

_ Everwood’s here when you’re ready. Stay safe & stay healthy, or however the fuck you’re supposed to end a letter.  _

_ Bright _

Ephram rolls his eyes. Then, picking out one of the postcards he was saving to write to Delia, he sits down and starts to write. 

_ Bright,  _

_ That’s awesome news about your mom. And about Hannah. I have no idea what you mean about my “dumbass ‘I told you so’ smile…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
